


Coming Home To You

by Annie_Is_A_Contranym



Series: AM2015tumblrshorts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Is_A_Contranym/pseuds/Annie_Is_A_Contranym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica gets a little insecure when Boyd travels for work and doesn't call for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home To You

 

  
                                                

 

        

Coach Vernon Milton Boyd IV smoothed his wife's blonde locks, sliding his hand down to the nape of her neck before pulling her in to press his lips to hers.

It was college football recruiting season and this was their Sunday night routine. Erica was so tired of saying goodbye.  She held her two year daughter up to rub noses with her husband and the little girl squealed in excitement. Both parents grinned over her head but Erica knew that 24 without Boyd and Maia would be screaming not squealing. 

Travel was a large part of Boyd’s job description and she’d grown to accept that. But it didn’t make saying goodbye any easier. Before Maia was born, Erica often travelled with him, but becoming a mother changed that. She remembered how exciting life on the road could be - the new places, the fancy restaurants, the luxurious hotels - and she couldn’t help wondering if he found their home life dull compared to his travels. Some left over high-school insecurity flared up and she wondered if he looked forward to getting back on the road - getting away from the messy house, the interrupted sleep, the runny noses and constant questioning that went along with the 'terrible two's'.

"See you on Friday, baby," and with that he was gone and it was just the girls at home. 

At exactly six o’clock the next night, the phone rang and Erica grinned.  No matter where he was or what he was doing, Boyd always managed to sneak in a call home. 

"Maia, it's Daddy!" she exclaimed as she picked up the phone.  The little girl jumped up and down making grabby hands at the phone. Erica said hello quickly before putting her on. The look of absolute joy on her little girl's face as she listened to her father's voice just melted Erica's heart. When she took the receiver back, it was to hear Boyd say "Sorry Babe but I have to run. The kid I'm scouting just walked in with his dad. I’ll call you tomorrow. Love you. Bye.” 

She sighed in disappointment but told herself that at least he called. She could wait until tomorrow. The next day however she got a text message saying that he wouldn't be able to call.  

Her heart ached. Her dejection only got worse when Wednesday passed into Thursday and there was no call.  She sent him a quick text message saying she hoped everything was okay and to call when he could. She was worried something had happened because he’d never missed a call before. 

She told herself to stop being silly. He was probably just too busy or simply lost track of the time but both of those scenarios didn't make her feel better as it meant she and Maia were far from his mind. 

That night after settling her daughter down for the night, she heard a noise at the front door. Nervous, because she wasn’t expecting anyone, she walked cautiously towards the downstairs window to check it out. As she got to the bottom of the stairs however, the door opened and Boyd walked in.  She let out a grown up version of a very Maia sounding squeal as she ran to him and threw her arms  around his neck.

She kissed him soundly before pulling away to exclaim, "Oh Boyd! You're home early!"

He grinned chasing her mouth with his. "I squeezed all three schools into four days. That's why it's been so crazy. I am so sorry about not calling Baby but I just wanted to get back to my girls as fast as I could. I was flying each night so no phone calls." 

The relief and joy she felt at his return suddenly had a tinge of guilt running through it for doubting him. He looked so tired as he put his coat away in the hall and returned to wrap both arms around her. 

"I am so tired of travelling," he said. "I'm glad the season is pretty much done and I won't have to be away from you two so much." 

“I thought you enjoyed the season,” she said, taking his hand to lead him into the living room. 

Boyd pulled her back and looked into her eyes. “The only good thing about travelling without you, is coming home to you.” 

A soothing warmth rushed over Erica. She cradled his face and covered his mouth with hers causing him to moan in pleasure. She laughed. 

"You weren't the only busy bee these past few days," she told him. "Wanna hear what our daughter has been up to?" 

He did. 

As they cuddled on the couch together, sharing stories, kisses and touches, Erica knew that she never again feel insecure about Boyd's travels because he's always come home to her .

 

The End

 


End file.
